theme_park_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugs Bunny's Symphony
Bugs Bunny's Symphony is a 3D concert musical event at the grand opening of Warner Bros. Movie World International featuring all characters of Warner Bros. such as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Elmer Fudd. The production was conceived by George Daugherty, incorporating scores by Carl Stalling and Milt Franklyn. Musical numbers Queue & Pre-Show Act I * "Dance of The Comedians" from "The Bartered Bride" (music by Bedřich Smetana) * "History of Looney Tunes" (music by Gioacchino Rossini) * "Fanfare" (from Looney Tunes) * "This is a Life? * "High Note" (Music by Johann Strauss II) * "Baton Bunny" (Music by Franz von Suppé) * "Show Biz Bugs" * "What's Up, Doc?" * "Rhapsody Rabbit" * "Dynamite Dance" * Tom and Jerry Cartoons: "Johann Mouse" * "Back Alley Oproar" * "I Love to Singa" (music and lyrics by Harold Arlen and E.Y. Harburg) * "Zoom and Bored" * "Home Tweet Home" * Pepe Le Pew: Le Chanteur Romantique: "For Scent-imental Reasons" (scenes), "A Scent of the Matterhorn" (Tiptoe through the Tulips scene) and "Scentimental Romeo (Baby Face scene)" * "Jumpin' Jupiter" * "The Rabbit of Seville" (music by Gioacchino Rossini) Act II * "Orchestral Overture" from "The Beautiful Galatea" (music by Franz von Suppé) * "Robin Hood Daffy" * "Duck Amuck" * "Tom and Jerry in the Hollywood Bowl" (music by Johann Strauss) * "Scooby-Doo’s Hall of the Mountain King" (from Edvard Grieg's Peer Gynt) * "Bedrock Ballet" ("Can-Can" from Jacques Offenbach's Orpheus in the Underworld) * "Corny Concerto" * "What's Opera, Doc?" Act III * "Suite from The Polar Express" (music by Alan Silvestri) * "Believe" (from The Polar Express) * "I Wish" (from Happy Feet) * "Happy Feet Two Opening Medley" (from Happy Feet Two) * "Flight Home (The Guardian Theme)" (from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * "Taken to Saint Aegilious" (from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * "Welcome to the Pellatorium" (from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * "A Long Way to the Guardians" (from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * "You Know We're Flying" (from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * "A Friend or Two" (from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * "The Boy Was Right" (from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * "Sharpen the Battle Claws" (from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * "Follow the Whale's Fin" (from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * "Into Battle" (from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * "Hello Brother" (from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * "My Soldiers, My Sons" (from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * "More Baggy Wrinkles" (from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * "To the Sky" (performed by Owl City) (from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) Act IV * "Suite from Yogi Bear" * "My Best Friend" (performed by Weezer) (from Yogi Bear) * "Daffy's Rhapsody" * "I Tawt I Taw A Puddy Tat" * "Coyote Falls" * "Fur of Flying" * "Rabid Rider" * "Flash in the Pain" * "Stork Mountain" (from Storks) * "Our New Phones" (from Storks) * "Boss" (from Storks) * "Orphan Tulip" (from Storks) * "I Want a Baby Brother" (from Storks) * "Bored, Bored, Bored" (from Storks) * "Ninja Force Attack" (from Storks) * "Monumental Screw Up" (from Storks) * "The Baby Factory" (from Storks) * "Deliver This Thing" (from Storks) * "Five More Minutes, And Then We Stop" (from Storks) * "Good Day Orphan Tulip" (from Storks) * "Wolf Pack" (from Storks) * "Fleeting Moments, Precious Memories" (from Storks) * "You’ll Find Your Family" (from Storks) * "Suddenly, You’re In a Suit" (from Storks) * "Wolf Pack Minivan" (from Storks) * "Defusing Diamond Destiny" (from Storks) * "I Have the Missing Piece" (from Storks) * "Tulip’s Family" (from Storks) * "Gentrification" (from Storks) * "Return To Cornerstore" (from Storks) * "They Don’t Deliver Babies" (from Storks) * "Sphericus" (from Storks) * "Hand Over the Package" (from Storks) * "A Million Babies" (from Storks) * "Destroy the Baby Machine" (from Storks) * "This Is Our Mission" (from Storks) * "Always Deliver" (from Storks) * "Holdin' Out" (performed by The Lumineers) (from Storks) Act V * "Perfection" (from Smallfoot) * "This is My World" (from Smallfoot) * "Practice Gong" (from Smallfoot) * "Plane Crash" (from Smallfoot) * "Banished" (from Smallfoot) * "Wonderful Life" (from Smallfoot) * "Jumping Spider" (from Smallfoot) * "The S.E.S" (from Smallfoot) * "New World" (from Smallfoot) * "Percy's Pressure" (from Smallfoot) * "Migo Meets the Smallfoot" (from Smallfoot) * "Bear Cave" (from Smallfoot) * "Grow a Conscience" (from Smallfoot) * "Up the Mountain" (from Smallfoot) * "Behold, The Smallfoot" (from Smallfoot) * "Wonderful Questions" (from Smallfoot) * "Meechee and Percy" (from Smallfoot) * "Let It Lie" (from Smallfoot) * "Public Betrayal" (from Smallfoot) * "Dorgle Pep Talk" (from Smallfoot) * "Where is Meechee?" (from Smallfoot) * "Village Escape" (from Smallfoot) * "Clouds Lifted" (from Smallfoot) * "Moment of Truth" (from Smallfoot) * "Finally Free" (performed by Niall Horan) (from Smallfoot) Act VI * "Long-Haired Hare" * "Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" (music by Cliff Friend and Dave Franklin) * "I Believe I Can Fly" (performed by R. Kelly) * "I Turn to You" (performed by All-4-One) Post-Show & Exit * "Basketball Jones" * "Buggin'" * "Wacky Races" * "Baby One More Time" * "Oops! I Did It Again" * "Stronger" * "Overprotected" * "I'm a Slave 4U" * "Boys"